WonderBat Forever
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: Based on the Justice League movie, after the fight against Steppenwolf. This is a story wrote by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat and KAyers1999. We don't own Justice League, WB, DC Comics or their characters. We only own this story idea and we hope you enjoy it.


_**Batcave:**_

Bruce is working on an updated version of the Batmobile in case there was another situation or out of control teammates. The cave was quiet until he heard footsteps from behind him, Bruce looked behind him to see that it was Clark and he was smiling.

"Bruce, Alfred said you were down here," Clark walked to his friend as he removed his glasses. "I came by to see if you would come to dinner, Lois wants to thank you for being me back." Bruce turned around and looked at Clark as he put down the scanner then cleaned his hands.

"I would like to join you and Lois," Bruce replied as he picked up his phone and dialed a number. "I'm going to book us a table at a restaurant, I'll pay." Clark smiled as he was happy to have Bruce as a friend.

"It's our treat, Bruce," Clark told Bruce but the rich guy wasn't having any of it, he wanted to pay for Clark and Lois. "Since you got us a place at a restaurant, why don't you invite a guest?" Clark suggested which made Bruce stop working.

"I'll see if Diana can join," Bruce told Clark who looked surprised as he didn't suspect that Bruce would invite Diana out. "If she doesn't want to come then I'll come alone." Bruce added then he walked to Clark and held out his hand, Clark smiled then shook Bruce's hand.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Clark asked, Bruce nodded then handed Clark a small amount of cash.

"This is for you and Lois," Bruce told him then got back to working on the Batmobile. "I'll see you later tonight." Bruce waved and watched Clark fly away, he was thinking of a way to ask Diana out on a date.

_**Gotham Art Museum: **_

Diana Prince was getting some expensive artwork into a moving van to get them transported to Metropolis, she was outside with the workers when she heard the sound of a supercar engine. Diana turned around to see a silver Aston Martin DB9 pull up, the driver door opened and out stepped Bruce Wayne; wearing a black suit and a white shirt.

"Bruce, what brings you here?" Diana asked with a smile, Bruce took out a single rose from his car then walked over to Diana.

"Diana, I was wondering if you would like to be my date to dinner?" Bruce asked as he held out the rose, Diana accepted the rose then sniffed it which made her smile. "Lois and Clark have invited me to dinner and said I could invite a guest, I thought of you." Bruce told Diana who smiled then looked at Bruce.

"I'll love to go, Bruce," Diana replied, she leant forward and gave Bruce a quick kiss on the cheek. "What time is the date?" Diana asked as she placed the rose in her car, Bruce walked to Diana and handed her a piece of paper which had writing on it.

"I'll come and pick you up at this time at your place," Bruce told her then he headed back to his car. "See you later, Diana." Bruce smiled as he got into his car and waved to Diana as he drove, Diana waved then got back to work.

_**Daily Planet, Metropolis: **_

Lois was sat by her desk while writing an article about the new group of heroes that saved the world, she was too busy writing that she didn't hear Clark walk up behind her and place his hands on her shoulders.

"Clark, I didn't hear you come back," Lois got up and smiled, the two hugged each other. "Is Bruce coming to dinner?" Lois asked as she sat back down, Clark nodded as he pulled a chair over and sat next to Lois.

"Bruce is coming but he's got us seats at an expensive restaurant," Clark explained which surprised Lois. "I couldn't talk him out of it so I talked him into inviting Diana." Lois was impressed that Clark was able to talk Bruce into inviting someone, Clark checked his phone to see a message from Bruce. "It's Bruce; he's just sent me the address of the restaurant." He showed Lois the address and her eyes widen, Clark understood why Lois was surprised.

"That place is very expensive," Lois told Clark and he knew that. "We'll have to thank Bruce later." Lois told Clark and he agreed, Lois checked her phone to see a text from Diana. "Diana texted me, Bruce asked her to dinner and she said yes." Lois told Clark who smiled because he knew that if Bruce had the courage to fight Steppenwolf, he had the courage to ask Diana out to dinner.

_**Wayne Manor:**_

Bruce was in his bedroom getting dressed up for dinner when the door opened and in walked Alfred with a smile on his face. Bruce turned around and looked at Alfred, he walked over to Bruce and handed him a black tie.

"I thought you would like this, Master Bruce," Alfred suggested, Bruce smiled a little then took the tie and started doing it up. "Are you nervous about your dinner date with Miss Prince?" Alfred asked Bruce as he tightened up his tie, he turned around and picked up his car keys.

"To be honest Alfred, I am feeling a little nervous as I don't want to ruin it," Bruce started explaining as the pair walked to the garage. "Diana is a princess from a society of immortal warriors and I'm a rich guy with issues." Bruce explained to Alfred as he knew that he didn't stand a chance with someone like Diana.

"Might I say, Master Bruce, that you may not know that Miss Prince won't like you unless you try?" Alfred suggested which confused Bruce: he knew how to take down Clark but he had no idea how to get the courage to tell Diana his feelings. "What I'm trying to say, Master Bruce is that unless you tell Miss Prince how you feel, you'll never know if she feels the same." Alfred explained which Bruce understood, he picked up the small bouquet of roses that he had got for Diana then looked at Alfred.

"If anything comes through, Alfred, don't inform me," Bruce told Alfred which made the butler smile and nod in agreement. "I'll be off then, Alfred." Bruce told his butler as he made his way to his Aston Martin.

"Have a wonderful evening, Master Bruce." Alfred called over then he watched Bruce drive away and towards the city to meet up with Diana and to have dinner with Clark and Lois. Alfred had faith that Bruce would tell Diana how he felt in his own time, he had seen how the two looked at each other and knew that there was something between them.

**Notes: I would like to thank my best friend co-writer: Bruce-X-Selena aka BatCat. For helping my with this story. Thank You for reading!**


End file.
